


lip & hip

by jinsaturns



Category: NCT ensemble - Fandom, Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, beta’d but i think they lied this is trash, like mega gay, meet cute, no autocorrect we die like men, rlly gay, there will be discussions of intersectional feminism, this is a mess, ummmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsaturns/pseuds/jinsaturns
Summary: hi this is a trashy feminist meet cute that i based on my college experience and i was listening to hyuna’s Lip and hip when this one came along





	lip & hip

**Author's Note:**

> this was beta’d by the wonderful via and dallas, i adore and love you guys so much I’m sorry this very short chapter took so long.

There was something powerful about a pair of heels and a red lip. Irene knew, logically that it didn’t change who she was. But it made her a little taller, her smile the smallest bit more saccharine. She also knew that she looked more intimidating. Yerim always told her so, and so did the other members of their little club. 

She had started SFE two years ago. Originally when Irene and her roommate Taeyeon had made the signs, the posters reading “Students for Female Equality” in big bubble letters, she hadn’t expected too many people to join. They went to a fairly liberal college, but Irene was fully aware that she was a tad intense. Even Taeyeon had trouble keeping up with her sometimes. The organization ended up with a decently large reputation in the short time she had it.

Eventually, Yerim joined, dragging Sooyoung along with her. The youngest girl was a little excitable, and usually the other could balance her out. Then came Kun and Taeil, sometimes Jaehyun and Yuta tagging along. She knew for a fact that there were others that secretly showed up at _just the right time _on days that there were rallies. Like the ever elusive Wendy, or the rest of Kun and Taeil’s friends. Wendy never really was active in much of anything on campus, but she always seemed to be _right there _each time Irene and the others talked about addressing the issue of sexism on campus.____

____Kun and Taeil’s friends were always around. It was sweet, because even Irene could admit that people got a little more bold when the two boys weren’t there. So she was thankful that at least one of them was always there. She figured the intimidation factor was doubly raised because they all hung out with Johnny and Taeyong, who were both staunchly adamant that _nothing _would happen on campus as long as they could help it.___ _ _ _

______SFE rallies always got a little heated, especially when she was wearing her heels. So theoretically Irene should have _known _not to tell Yerim to go and take care of Sooyoung’s impending breakdown over her World History final. Taeyeon had a cold, and Kun and Taeil both were in their lecture still. She _should _have been able to handle it. But unfortunately the only “supporters” that she could spot in the crowd were Ten and Wendy. Ten himself was definitely a relief, but even Taeil could probably snap him like a twig. And Irene had once seen Taeil struggle to open a Twinkie for fifteen minutes._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wendy’s silent support was still appreciated, even though if worse came to worst Irene _knew _that the girl probably would walk away from the fray. And truthfully Irene couldn’t blame her, it often got nasty when you yelled about the systematic sexism and rape culture on campus. So Irene knew from the beginning that the day wouldn’t go as planned.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
